1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a pixel circuit and an organic electroluminescent display apparatus using the pixel circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic electroluminescent display apparatus displays an image by using organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) which generate light by electron-hole recombination. The organic electroluminescent display apparatus has a fast response speed and low power consumption. In the organic electroluminescent display apparatus, a data driving signal corresponding to input data is applied to a plurality of pixel circuits to adjust brightness of each pixel, and the input data is converted to an image and provided to a viewer.